Total Percy Potter
by totaldramaking
Summary: Apps are up Its a combo of HP PJ and TD. Rated T for some sexual refrences and cursing
1. The Oily Ocelotts

Chris: Hello everybody we are back at Camp Wawanakwa for another season of total drama filled with powers and magic it's Total Drama MAGICALNESS! Shut up I couldn't think of a name. First up someone we all know, winner of season 1 it's OWEN

Owen: WOOHOO

Chris: Owen's here for yet another chance at victory. And look a boat out on the horizon, it's ZOEY

Zoey: Oh, Uhhhh, hi Chris

Chris: Back to your shy friendly girl self are you?

Zoey: Uhhhh Yeah I guess.

Chris: Just go sit over there with Owen

(Owen farts and breaks a hole in the dock which he falls through)

Chris: Owen, now I have to fix that with my bare hands

Zoey: Yeah right, more like your underpaid interns will do it

Chris: (Shoves Zoey away) Hey look it's another person. INTERN! BINOCULARS! (Intern runs up and gives Chris binoculars) It looks like HARRY

Owen: (from under dock) WHO?

Harry: Hey

Chris: Well you're boring

Harry: HEY!

Chris: (Shoves Harry towards Zoey) Look, someone more exiting, ITS ANNABETH

Annabeth: Where is Percy? YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD BE HERE!

Chris: Eh, he'll be here. Now go make friends with your teammates.

Annabeth: Wait, this is my team?

Chris: Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't know how the teams work. Everyone is sailing here separately, the first 12 will be the Oily Ocelots and the rest will be the Mighty Mountain Lions. Oh look, perfect timing Izzy is here

Annabeth: I don't see her

Izzy: (Jumping out from behind Zoey who obviously didn't know she was there) Hellllo

Zoey and Annabeth: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Izzy: Where's Big O

Chris: He fell through the dock and is probably drowning down there.

Izzy, Harry, and Annabeth: I'll save him!

(Izzy jumps into the water while Annabeth runs to the hole)

Harry: (While waving wand) Bubble head

(A bubble forms around Harrys head as he follows Izzy into the water

Zoey: Wow, just wow

Chris: While they do that here comes the boat of oh it looks like….WENDY.

(Wendy walks out of the boat. She has long black hair that is in braided ponytails and blue-grey eyes. She is wearing a plain white shirt with a red bow at the neck along with a denim dress. She wears white sneakers with red shoelaces. She is carrying a book.)

Zoey: Who is she?

Chris: All she has said is that her mom is Minerva. Hey look its Noah.

(Noah walks on dock and sits down next to Zoey)

Zoey: (Whispering to Noah) who's Minerva?

Noah: Oh, uhhhh, Roman goddess of wisdom.

Wendy: Who are you talking about?

Zoey: Your mom

Noah: Seriously Zoey her mom can't be some made up goddess.

Chris: Hey guys look it's someone else, it looks like B

B: (Peace sign)

Chris: As silent as ever I see

(Annabeth pulls up an unconscious Owen)

Annabeth: I think he's dead

Noah: I know CPR (Noah then proceeds to give Owen CPR)

(Izzy jumps out of the ocean and lands on the dock)

Izzy: HA Noah I knew you were gay

Noah: I was just giving him CPR

Owen: and I'M definitely NOT gay

B: (Nods)

****Confessionals****

Noah: Why does Izzy think I'm gay?

Izzy: Noah is totally gay.

****End Confessionals****

Chris: Well this is getting awkward let's move on to the next contestant, Scott

Zoey: But Scott is terribly disabled

Chris: That's why we brought back B

(Scott rolls in on the Trauma Chair and B runs over and rolls Scott away.)

Chris: He'll be fine. Here comes Thalia

Annabeth: Hey Thals

Thalia: Wassup

Chris: alright we are running out of time here so here come three boats but only the first two will be on the Oily Ocelots. First Neville

Harry: Hey Neville

Chris: and the last is JOHN

Annabeth: NOOOO!

(John is a dude wearing a sweater vest and a pair of jeans with climbing boots. He is tan with green eyes and several scratches on his hands.)

John: Hey

Chris: Who will be on the Mountain Lions? Will Noah ever prove he is straight to Izzy? Find out next time on Total Drama MAGICALNESS!

**Alright how was it. I still need more people so send apps in**


	2. The Mighty Mountain Lion

Chris: Last time on Total Drama MAGICALNISS the Oily Ocelots were formed and the others are on the MIGHTY MOUNTAIN LIONS! That last boat pulled up and it is… PERCY

Annabeth: GODS # $%ing...

Chris: Annabeth stop cursing this show is for kids

Annabeth: NO GODSDAMMIT

**AN- Get what I did there GODSdammit**

Chris: Percy calm her down

Percy: Sorry bro I'd rather not

_**LATER**_

Chris: OK during that little, uhhhh, outburst, we'll call it, all the other campers got here. We have everyone's favorite delinquent Duncan and Goth Gwen. Will (Will is a chubby but muscular kid with curly light brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing glasses, a green t-shirt and cargo shorts.) Dawn, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. We have George (George was a 7 year old who was wearing batman pajamas and had brown coconut hair.)

**AN- Sorry about George he's my little brother and when he saw me typing the application he wanted to fill one out)**

Chris: Whew, we have Daryn. (Daryn has wild curly auburn hair in a braid. She had blue eyes.)

Chris: Parentheses stop interrupting me! We have Nico and Grover. We also have MPD Mike

Mike: HEY! I fixed that problem.

Chris: Suuuuuure, so head to your houses.

Zoey: Houses?

Chris: Since most of you could probably kill me, I have been nice and given each of you an apartment with a plasma-screen TV, Couch, King-sized bed, and fridge.

All campers: Wow

Chris: Now get some sleep

**Sorry about the short chapter but I have severe writers block. Once I have a challenge idea I will upload another chapter**


	3. Painball

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama MAGICLENESS. Today our campers will be here in 3...2...1

(ALL Campers come running into the clearing. Scott is now normal.)

Chris: Hello campers paintball time if you are hit come back here. (Chris throws each camper a fully loaded paintball gun)

Chris: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO

Percy, Grover, and Nico

(They are all back to back when suddenly a water balloon comes out of nowhere and they all get splattered)

Noah and Thalia

Thalia: Nice job bookworm.

Noah (who made the grenade): No problem

Will and Annabeth

Will: Hey sweet stuff (He then gets shot in the crotch)

DAWN and B

(B has made a giant paint bazooka and is firing at dawn while dawn runs. Dawn gets hit in the back and flying back to the campfire pit where Percy, Grover, Nico, and Will are)

Mike/Svetlana

(Mike let Svetlana take over and has shot Wendy, Owen, Scott, Noah, and Thalia but faltered before shooting Zoey and she shot him

**Still Remaining**

**Ocelots**

**Izzy**

**Harry**

**Neville**

**Annabeth**

**B**

**Zoey**

**Mountain Lions**

**Duncan**

**Gwen**

**Ron**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Daryn**

**George**

Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny

The wizards were engaged in full out firefight. Neville got shot first than Ron (He took a paintball for Hermione who got shot ten seconds later) Harry and Ginny shot each other.

Daryn and Zoey

Daryn: Ahhhh (she shoots Zoey) but gets shot in the back by Izzy.

George, Duncan and Gwen

George shot Gwen thinking she was on the other team but in the end Duncan shot George

Duncan, Izzy, Annabeth, and B

Duncan shoots Annabeth and Izzy but can't escape B's bazooka

B: (Middle finger)

Chris: Wow that was close but the Ocelots win

**A few minutes later**

Duncan, Gwen, Nico, Grover, and Percy sitting in a circle in Percy's cabin.

Percy: Alright that Will kid is pretty much our weakest link besides the 7 year old. Plus, he was hitting on my girlfriend so I say we vote him off.

Grover: But dude, isn't Annabeth a pretty loyal girlfriend, you have nothing to worry about

Percy: Yeah, but still, let's get rid of him

Duncan: Hey doofus, I'm not so good at math but don't we need 7 people to secure a vote, we only have 5

Percy: Still

**At the campfire**

Chris: Wow, you guys must feel so stupid

Duncan: Shut it Mclean

Chris: Sheesh, ok Marshmallows go to Mike, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Grover, Nico, and Daryn, you guys got 0 votes. Next go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percy, Dawn, Duncan, and Gwen. (George and Will the final 2 looked very nervous)

The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GEORGE!

Will looked defeated but he walked to the boat of losers and left peacefully.

Chris: Who will the Percy-alliance vote off next? Who does Noah fancy if he's not GAY find out all this and more on the next Total Drama Magicallness?

**Votes**

Duncan-**Will**

Gwen-**Will**

Dawn-Duncan

Mike-Gwen

Ron-George

Hermione-George

Ginny-George

Grover-**Will**

Percy-**Will**

Nico-**Will**

**Will**-Percy

Daryn-George

George-Dawn

Will-5

George-4

Percy-1

Dawn-1

Duncan-1

Gwen-1


	4. The Colleseum

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Magicalness. Our teams competed in an epic paintball war with B and John (Who was hiding) winning. This episode there will be action, there will be drama, there will be use of Magic, it's Total Drama MAGICALNESS.

Chris: ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE COLLUSEUM.

(All the campers came running except for Noah and Owen.)

Chris: Alright campers, time for… DUELS each pairing will be assigned a different way to duel. The pairings will be…

Daryn-Izzy

Wendy-Hermione

Zoey-Dawn

Thalia-Gwen

Annabeth-Ginny

Percy-B

Harry-Ron

Duncan-Neville

Noah-Mike

John-George

Scott-Nico

Grover-Owen

Chris: Let's start, shall we, all of you stand next to your partner and line up next to the door in the order you were called. Good now Daryn and Izzy get out there.

**On the Battlefield**

Izzy: Come at me

Daryn: No, you come at me

Izzy: OK (Izzy jumps up and pushes off on Daryn's head and flies off into the shadows.)

Daryn: Hi Yaw (Slashes at Izzy who is right behind her)

Noah and Owen (From stands): NO!

Chris: and Daryn wins so the score is 1:0 Mountain Lions. Alright, Wendy and Hermione, you're up.

**On the Battlefield**

Chris: Alright girls, we are going to play this round a bit differently, K.

Wendy: What is it?

Chris: You 2 will be fighting with brains. It is trivia each time you answer correctly your opponent gets a worse and worse shock. Got it?

(Hermione and Wendy both nod)

**AN- alright instead of doing trivia with this I'm going to see how the fans are doing**

Noah (to Duncan): Hey, Duncan, can you teach me how to fight?

Duncan: Why? Trying to impress the babes? Sorry bro but it won't work.

Noah: Kinda…

Duncan: So who is it, Wendy? Dawn? Izzy? (Noah blushes at Izzy's name) Wait? You like crazy girl?

Noah: Kinda…

Duncan: This may sound cheesy but, Be Yourself

Noah: WHAT!?

Duncan: Get it? If you pretend to be something you're not and then she doesn't like you when you're yourself.

Chris: …and Hermione wins! It's now time for Zoey and Dawn, the 2 too nice girls.

Zoey: Am I too nice? Do you guys not like me because of that? I can fix that to make you happy.

Chris: Enough said.

**On the Battlefield**

Chris: Alright, you guys will have to tame 1 of these animals (Gestures to Bigfoot, yeti, and laser squirrel) and get it to fight your opponent, any questions? (Both Dawn and Zoey raise their hands) Good! FIGHT!

(Zoey runs to Yeti and Dawn runs to Squirrel. 5 seconds later Zoey gets blasted out of the arena)

Chris: Now its 2:1 MOUNTAIN LIONS! Alright, Thalia, Gwen, No Weapons just FIGHTING!

(Gwen kicked Thalia but lightning then struck Gwen)

Chris: I'm sorry Thalia but I have to disqualify you for using weapons

Thalia: What do you mean lightning could have just randomly struck her.

Chris: Fine, now it's 2:2! Annabeth and Ginny report to the field NOW! (They come, he tosses them swords) Fight!

(Annabeth's sword touches Ginny's sword and explodes)

Annabeth: WHAT THE & %$ Chris

Chris (Smirking): Well your BFF pissed me the %&$# off so you get in trouble. Oh, look, now you're losing so get the &%$# out of here. Oh also I need Percy and B.

(They come down)

Chris: Percy can only use his powers and B can only build. GO!

(B starts building)

Percy: This completely unfair!

Chris: How?

Percy (Smirking): He doesn't stand a chance. (Percy sends a wave of water at B soaking him and electrocuting him because his machine fried)

Chris: I guess you're right

Percy: Yup

Chris: Alright, (looks at list) this should be good. Harry and Ron, get down here and bring your wands. Just, wizard duel

Harry: When does the duel end?

Chris: When one of U dies

Harry: DIES?

Chris: Fine, when the other one can't physically go on.

Harry: That still seems extreme

Chris: Too bad

Harry (at RON): Sectumsempra

**AN- that's the one from HBP where it makes you bleed**

Chris: That went really fast and had no depth to it. But, someone nearly bled to death so I guess it was fine

Harry: That's messed up

Chris: Thank you

Harry: Wow

Chris: Bye, look now its 4:3 Ocelots, I need Neville and Duncan

Harry: What did Neville ever do to you?  
Chris: I don't know.

Harry: Messed up, just messed up

Chris: Shut up.

Neville: I'm screwed aren't I?

Duncan: yes

Chris: Alright, fight, no rules

Neville: Really man, what the hell

Chris: FIGHT GODDAMMIT

(I won't go into details but let's just say you could tell it was Neville before but not after)

Chris: PERFECT! No more fighting! I should have done you first.

Duncan: What?

Chris: This fight was about finding the funniest fight and you can't possibly beat that

Noah: I could

Chris: Fine, mike and Noah fight. Stand on your feet. First one to fall loses.

Mike: I got this

Zoey: Be careful

Noah: If a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it does it make a sound

Mike: That question is stupid. (Turns into Chester) Back In my day no one cared!

(Noah kicks mike in the coconuts and mike falls)

Chris: Noah wins. Alright I have an idea, each team will vote off a player that is not being someone who won their fight or who didn't fight.

**Later**

In Percy's bedroom (Not like that you sickos)

Percy: We could vote off Mike, Ron, or Gwen

Duncan/Gwen: NO

Nico: Well Mike is useful but he also has a weakness that Noah has obviously figured out.

Gwen: Let's vote out Ron

Duncan: I'm with Gwen

Percy: Cool let's get rid of Ron

At Noah's

(Noah, Izzy, Owen, Thalia, and Annabeth sit in couches in Noah's house.)

Thalia: I feel bad for that Neville kid I mean he is now horribly mangled

Annabeth: But now he's useless we have to get rid of him

(Thalia looks guilty)

Elimination Ceremony (Ocelots)

Chris: You guys should thank Noah he saved you guys from losing completely. What, Nothing? Alright, nobody voted for Izzy, Harry, B, Zoey, Scott, Owen, Noah, Thalia, or John.

(That left Annabeth, Neville, and Wendy.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Wendy, you are safe, and the final marshmallow for you guys goes to (Annabeth looks worried but Neville looks like he knows what's next.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Annabeth!

Elimination Ceremony (Mountain Lions)

Chris: Hello, back again are we? Think about it, it was Mike's fault.

Mike: HEY

Chris: Fine. You can only vote for Ron, Gwen, or Mike so… there was a tie between GWEN and MIKE so you will play the Not it game

Mike: NOT IT

GWEN: NOT IT

Chris: Looks like Gwen got second most votes

Mike: What!

Chris: Yeah, Ron is out

Mike: Oh

(Ron looks shocked but gets on the boat of losers with Neville and sails away.)

Chris: Wow, 2 wizards in 1 night. Who would've guessed? Will Noah ask Izzy out? Who will go next? Will anyone ever even reference John? Find out next time on Total Drama MAGIC

**Votes Ocelots**

Izzy- Annabeth

Harry- Annabeth

Neville- Annabeth

Annabeth- Neville

B- Wendy

Zoey-Annabeth

Scott-Neville

Wendy- Neville

Owen- Neville

Noah-Neville

Thalia- Annabeth

John- Neville

Neville-6

Annabeth-5

Wendy-1

**Votes Mountain Lions**

Duncan-**Ron**

Gwen-**Ron**

Dawn-Gwen

Mike-Gwen

Ron-Mike

Hermione-Mike

Ginny-Mike

Grover-**Ron**

Percy-**Ron**

Nico-**Ron**

Daryn-**Ron**

George-Gwen

**Ron**-6

Mike-3

Gwen-3

**AN- So how was it. Long right? My little brother, George, doesn't get that you need a little time to make a long chapter. Sorry about the ending but I was tiered and running out of ideas.**


	5. Truth or LASER SHARK

**AN- This chapter will be short because I just don't have any time and I switch houses and my computer stays but just enjoy this chapter. See you next week**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama MAGICALNESS, Noah's smart mouth got us a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! Both Neville and Ron went. This will be THE MOST DRAMA PACKED EPISODE YET as we try again at TRUTH OR LA$ER SHARK!

(The teams are in the truth or laser shark seats from season 4)

Chris: Alright first question! Who on the ocelots has never had a boy or girlfriend?

(No one raises their hand)

Chris: It was Noah (They get dunked in the water)

Chris: who on the Lions was in prison for assault? (Duncan Buzzes) Good. Who on the ocelots convinced their best friend to break up with their girlfriend? (No one buzzes again) It was Noah. (They get dunked)

Noah: What the hell Mclean is it pick on Noah day.

Chris: I don't know, is it?

Noah: Apparently

Chris: That's the spirit! Well all I have is Noah stuff and he figured out the pattern so they win.

Duncan: Seriously?

Chris: Yes

Duncan: fuck

Chris: See you at the campfire.

**At Noah's House**

(Giant PARTY)

Owen: WOOHOO

Izzy (Escope): uh, this is boring… except for that Noah hero over there.

(Noah is talking to Harry and John)

**LATER**

(From Noah's bedroom) Escope: Oh yeah baby, calculate those square roots.

**The Percy Alliance**

Percy: Alright let's get rid of the weakest link

Gwen: The George kid

Nico: Alright

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: Come on guys you can't not lose.

Duncan: Sometimes that isn't so bad.

Chris: Shut up. All right, only Nico and George received votes. (George and Nico were very nervous) One of you is going home

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

…

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

NICO is not going home

THE END

**Votes**

Duncan-**George**

Gwen-**George**

Dawn-Nico

Mike-Nico

Hermione-Nico

Ginny-Nico

Grover-**George**

Percy-**George**

Nico-**George**

Daryn-**George**

George- Nico

George-6

Nico-5

**AN- again sorry about shortness and I won't post for a few days but I will check reviews so keep sending in challenge ideas**


	6. Attack of the Misfits

**AN- Alright, before I start this chapter, shout out to A-chanTheGreat you have been so helpful in this story and you have no negative comments. Also last chapter if it came out weird and I was just trying to get a chapter in but I was half-asleep and I think my brother may have tampered with the story before I posted it. Also, for younger readers, I will no longer censor cussing. If you are still reading this you get an imaginary cookie : D**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama MAGICNESS! Our prisoners, I mean campers, competed again at a truth or laser shark that failed yet again and the Ocelots won again. This time we will incorporate more time of them just talking and the confessionals.

**THE MESS HALL**

The Ocelots Table

Scott (To Wendy): PSSSST

Wendy: (Irritated from being interrupted from reading) What do you want scumbag

Scott: If I hadn't had immunity when we lost I probably would have gotten voted off

Wendy: No shit, Sherlock, you're a scumbag

Scott: Yeah, but we should form an alliance

Wendy: Really, why me

Scott: I don't think you will get very much further than me if all you do is read.

Wendy: Fine, is anyone else in this alliance?

Scott: Nope, that's your job

Wendy: Fuck you

Scott: OK, when

(Wendy blushes)

_**Confessional Wendy**_

Wendy: I DON'T LIKE Scott, Ok maybe a little

_**Confessional Scott**_

Scott: I was listening in. What? Too creepy?

_**END Confessional**_

Izzy: I can't believe you taught ME square routes

Noah: I'm just awesome that way

Thalia: So are you to going out now

Noah: I guess…

Izzy: YES

Noah: Apparently

Thalia: Cool, (whispers) guys let's backstab Annabeth

Noah: No thanks

Izzy: I'm with Noah

Thalia: Hmmm

Scott (to Thalia): Do you want to join our alliance.

Thalia: Well…

Scott: Izzy will probably vote for her own team and that leaves them with three alliance members.

Thalia: well who else is in our alliance

Scott: uhhhh… Wendy's getting people

Thalia: Wow

Scott: Well, will anyone listen to me after last season?

Thalia: Good point

Chris: Well that was lovely, but now its challenge time

Thalia: Where the FUCK did you come from

Chris: Watch it, this show is for kids

Thalia: What is the challenge?

Chris (to everybody): ahem. On the other side of the island is a group of misfits who got angry and stole all the paintball guns, and your team banners, raise your banner upon the flagpole and you win. GO!

(Everyone splits into their alliances and runs, except Thalia who goes with her old alliance)

Chris: while they run through the woods lets meet the misfits. Their leader is Hanzo Hattori; he is a pale tall warrior with spiky black hair and ninja experience. He is dressed in stereotypical ninja clothes. Then there's Annalisa Davidson, she is short about 5.0 and weighs 145 pounds. Has wavy long dirty blonde hair that she keeps down. Wears a neon green sweatshirt that has the number 13 on it. Wears dark blue jeans and light grey sneakers. She has some "interesting powers" that we'll see later. We have Allison Thistletoe. She is Half Caucasian and Half Asian, with almond shaped eyes, tannish skin, and brunette hair that is curly and shoulder length. Alexandria Bell has black curly yet straight hair going down to mid back, red eyes, white skin that's a bit pale, tall. Last misfit is Patty. Fairly tall at 5'7 and is well endowed. Long reddish brown hair that goes down to her waist and hazel eyes. Wears a bright pink shirt with a bright red butterfly and black leggings with pink sneakers. Whew, that was a mouthful

**AN-Most descriptions were copied directly from apps**

**THE CAMPERS**

Izzy: Let's own these losers

Noah: Just because they didn't make the cut doesn't mean they're not good

Annabeth: Yeah, it kind of does

Noah: No it _doesn't_

Annabeth: Yes it _does_

Noah: _DOESN'T_

Annabeth: _DOES_

Owen: Guys look

Thalia: It looks like a beach outpost

Annabeth and Noah: WOAH

Izzy: Let's go!

Annabeth: WAIT!

(It's too late Izzy gets splattered with paint and falls)

Thalia: With you guys screaming in the woods they heard us coming

Noah: (mutters) told you so

Annabeth: Fine

(A ninja drops down)

Hanzo: Greetings. I've been expecting you

Annabeth: No you haven't

Thalia: ANNABETH

Annabeth: Soooory

(Suddenly Izzy jumps up and tackles Hanzo from behind)

Izzy: RUN

Thalia: I'll stay with her

**Meanwhile**

(Daryn is sprinting through the woods)

Patty (Jumps in front of her): AHHHH

Daryn: Who are you?

Patty: The producers told me it was a close decision between us, but YOU WON!

Daryn: Sooory

Patty: Ok, la lala la lala

Daryn: OK (Runs off)

Patty: Oh wait, wasn't I supposed to stop her? Her niceness was overwhelming. I'll stop the next one.

(Dawn runs through)

Patty: Stop

Dawn: Hello.

Patty: I have to shoot you

Dawn: But you are so nice, I see it in your aura

**Confessional Patty**

Patty: I didn't know what to do. Everyone here is just so nice

**End Confessionals**

Patty: You're right (let's Dawn through)

(The Percy crew comes through)

Patty: Hi

Duncan: Shove off

Patty: You're mean (Shoots Duncan)

Gwen: Hey (Gets shot)

(Percy and Nico each get shot)

Grover: Whoa man, don't shoot

Patty: You seem nice, go on through.

Grover: Thanks, girl

Patty: You're welcome

**At the Outpost**

(Alexandria, Alison, and Annalisa stand watching their enemies.

Annabeth, Noah, and Owen stand watching their enemies.

Daryn, Dawn, and Grover stand watching their enemies

Daryn, Annabeth, and Alexandria dash for the flags

Alison, Noah, and Dawn run into a building

Grover, Owen, and Annalisa stand around confused)

Noah (Tackling Alison): Thanks for the gun (Flips around and shoots Dawn)

Dawn: **OW****W**Www (collapses)

(Noah Snipes Daryn with and she falls off the flagpole. Dawn tackles Noah.)

Noah: Hey

Dawn (mimicking Noah): _Thanks for the gun_

Noah: Wow (Gets shot in the mouth) Ewww

Chris: …And the Ocelots win again

Noah: YES

Dawn: WHAT?!

Chris: Today's challenge was a reward though

Everyone: WHAT?!

Chris: Yes, I need Patty and Hanzo. Patty did the best job in defending the outpost so she is back in. Hanzo just is really cool so he is back in. Annabeth, for getting the flag up, gets to pick.

Annabeth: Hanzo

Chris: OK, so the Mountain Lions get Patty. Find another exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA MAGICNESS


	7. Closet time

**The Mess Hall**

Chris: Last time on total drama MAGICNESS, the campers went on a quest, to take back our camp from the misfits. Two misfits were accepted into the game and are now on opposite teams, Hanzo on the Ocelots, and Patty on the Mountain Lions.

**Mountain Lions**

Daryn: So new girl, how you doing

Patty: This food is revolting

Daryn: You'll get used to it.

Duncan: Yo, Percy

Percy: What

Duncan: Dude we can't lose another challenge

Percy: Why not?

Duncan: because everybody knows about the Percy alliance and is now gunning for us

Percy: So?

Duncan: I heard them talking, your first…

Percy: WHAT

Duncan: Mike, Hermione, Ginny, Daryn, and Patty formed an alliance

Percy: Really?

Duncan (Smirking): Yup

**Confessionals Duncan**

Duncan: What I didn't tell him was that I and Gwen are also in this alliance which means bye, bye PERCY

**Confessionals Percy**

Percy: Yes, I noticed his smirk. I just don't know what it means…

**End Confessionals**

**OCELOTS**

Wendy: All right guys! Let's keep winning and we won't have to vote!

Scott: Since when are you so energetic

Wendy: Since I realized the other team is throwing the game to backstab each other in the votes

Scott: Sounds like a good strategy

Wendy: Well of course, you invented it

Scott: Oh yeah

(Noah is meanwhile chasing Izzy for his book while Hanzo is meditating and John is just sitting there)

Wendy: How the hell do we keep winning?

Scott: US

Wendy: Oh yeah,

Chris: Announcement! If anyone can find someone from the other team to switch with you might want to today.

(Annabeth and Ginny switch)

Chris: We need a challenge… The matchup challenge! We invited Sierra to make total drama couples out of the teams. Each couple will have to spend as long as they can in a closet together. Longest time wins. Simple?

Sierra: HI GUYS!

Chris: Just pair them up!

Sierra: Alright, Noah and Izzy. Harry and Ginny. Wendy and Scott. Zoey and Owen. Thalia and Hanzo. And John with B

John: WHAT!?

Chris: Hey, you got too many dudes

Sierra: Alright, Mountain Lions, Gwuncan totes and Percabeth.

Chris: What?

Sierra: Gwen and Duncan. Percy and Annabeth. Dawn and Grover. Daryn and Nico.

Nico: I have a girlfriend

Sierra: No you don't. I know everything about all of you

Thalia: Yes, he does

Sierra: WHO?

Thalia: (Deep breath) me

Sierra: OMG THALICO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

Chris: I'll take it from here. Patty with Mike and Hermione with the air.

Wendy: What!? UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!

Chris: Yeah, well you guys win too much

Wendy: Shut up

Chris: Well we don't want another Team Victory do we?

Wendy: maybe

Chris: Shut up

(Izzy and Noah get in the closet)

Chris: GO!

**IN THE CLOSET**

Noah: uh, hi

Izzy: What's up Noah? How you doing? Hi.

Noah: Izzy are you drunk?

Izzy: Not unless Duncan spiked my orange juice this morning

Noah: Did he

Izzy: Probably

Noah: Shit

Izzy: POTTYMOUTH

Noah: Oh, come on

Izzy: AAAAAAAAA (Tackles Noah)

Noah: Ah, Izzy

Izzy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH!

Noah: Alright (Opens door)

Chris: 56 seconds! Harry and Ginny

(They enter)

**In the Closet**

Harry: hey…

Ginny: Soooooo… what do you wanna do?

Harry: uh…

Ginny: Let's make out

…_fifteen minutes later…_

Harry: whoa

Ginny: again! Again!

Harry: why not

…_forty-five minutes later…_

Ginny: come on, it's for the team…

Harry: Fine…

…_one hour later…_

Chris: You guys are disqualified for taking so long!

Ocelots: WHAT!

Chris: Well, yeah, now people will be trying to take all day! Scott and Wendy!

**In the Closet**

Wendy: uh… hi?

Scott: Why so awkward?

Wendy: It's… a… just… we are in a cramped dark space together…

Scott: So?

Wendy: Well uh…

Scott (hurt): You don't like it?

Wendy: No! No!

Scott: so what's the problem?

Wendy: I actually don't know…

Scott: See… No problem

(Scott pecks Wendy on the lips)

Wendy (blushing): Uh… Wow…

Scott: Sorry…

Wendy: No… that's not it… that was my first kiss

Scott: Do you want a second?

Wendy: SURE! I mean ok…

**Outside the Closet**

Duncan: It just got quiet… do you think he scored

Gwen: HA! That's like Heather scoring with Alejandro… oh…

Duncan: yup

Gwen: Maybe

Duncan: Trust me, he scored

Gwen: If you say so

(Door opens and they both step out looking happy)

Duncan: Told you so

Gwen: Shut up

Chris: and that's 1 hour for team Ocelots! Owen, my man, Zoey your turn!

**In the Closet**

Zoey: HI

Owen: hey

Zoey: What's wrong?

Owen: Well my only girlfriend ever is now going out with my best friend and its awkward seeing my ex make out with my best friend

Zoey: wow…

Owen: yeah…

Zoey: but cheer up, be happy for your friend

Owen: Yeah, you're right, I'll do that

Zoey: Good, now I don't think anyone will beat Scott and Wendy so do you want to get out of here

Owen: Yeah, let's go

Zoey: alright. (Opens door) It was nice talking to you Owen

(Mike scowls)

Chris: Well, you didn't beat Wendy and Scott so the score is still 1 hour! Thalia and Hanzo, the closet awaits you

**In the Closet**

Hanzo: So… you have a boyfriend…

Thalia: Let's just skip this whole awkward phase and get out because we can't possibly beat Scott and Wendy

Hanzo: OK

(Thalia opens door)

Chris: Wow that was like, 10 seconds

Thalia: So?

Chris: Just saying… alright John and B

John: I'm not doing it

Chris: Fine but you'll probably get voted off

John: Don't care; I'm not going in there with another dude

Chris: Fine, Mountain Lions, as soon as one team gets somewhere between 1 hour and 2 hours they win. Got it? Good. Duncan and Gwen, IN!

**In the Closet**

Duncan: Hey babe

Gwen: what?

Duncan: I can set a timer so we don't go over 2 hours

Gwen: Ok

Duncan: Cool

_2 hours later_

Alarm: Beep Beep

Duncan: alright babe let's go

Gwen: Duncan, how long did you set the timer for?

Duncan: 2 hours, duh

Gwen: You idiot! It's been to long

Duncan: Crap

Gwen: alright let's go…

Duncan: Ok

Chris: Guys! Did you not remember the 2 hour rule?

Gwen: Duncan didn't

Duncan: Shut it!

Chris: Well, let's hope that "Percabeth" don't forget

Percy: Trust me, we won't

Annabeth: You mean _I _won't.

Percy: Pretty much

**In the Closet**

Percy: So… you want to make out

Annabeth: I can't I have to keep time

Percy: Please

Annabeth: Maybe a little bit

_1 hour and 50 minutes later_

Annabeth: Oh my Gods Percy we have to go

Percy: Alright

(Annabeth opens door)

Chris: Alright guys 1 hour 56 minutes

(Annabeth and Percy high-five)

Chris: Alright, finally an Ocelot elimination ceremony

_Later_

(Scott, Wendy, and Thalia sit around in Wendy's cabin)

Scott: We should vote off Annabeth

Wendy: Why?

Thalia: We should vote off John

Wendy: I agree

Scott: Fine

Wendy: Shut up crybaby

Scott: Sorry

Wendy: I forgive you

Scott: Thank you

Thalia: I'm out of here

**Confessional Thalia**

Thalia: They are so stupid thinking I would double cross my best friend's old alliance. I'm voting with my _real alliance_

**Confessional Scott**

Scott: Yeah I really trust my alliance

**End Confessionals**

Thalia: So Noah, who are we voting for?

Noah: John

Thalia: Really?

Noah: Yeah, he refused to do the challenge

Thalia: Cool

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: Finally, you guys lose

Noah: Screw yourself Mclean

Chris: Calm down Noah, you, Izzy, Harry, Ginny, B, Zoey, Wendy, and Hanzo got no votes

Thalia: Who voted for me?

(John shrinks back)

Chris: Calm down Thalia you're safe. You know who else is safe?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owen.

(John looks confident but Wendy and Scott look worried)

Chris: Last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scott

(John jumps up)

John: What?

Noah: Sorry

John: You voted for me

Noah: Actually my whole alliance did

Scott: So did mine

John: Some teammates you are…

(John gets on the boat of losers)

John: You all suck

Chris: Well that was more dramatic wasn't it?

**Votes**

Izzy- Owen

Harry-Scott

Ginny-Scott

B-Scott

Zoey-Scott

Scott-**John**

Wendy-**John**

Owen-**John**

Noah-**John**

Thalia-**John**

John-Thalia

Hanzo-John

**John**-6

Scott-4

Thalia-1

Owen-1

**AN- sorry dude who made John but as you could probably notice, I didn't really like the character. Sorry.**


End file.
